Never Let You Fall
by zombieslayer5
Summary: Caryl fluffy one shot. i tried hard, but i don't know how great it is. set at the prison.


**I'm basically pacing around the whole week, constantly checking fanfiction, tumblr, google, and basically any website that has anything WD, waiting for every Sunday to roll around. This season I am particularly psyched, especially after the caryl scene in episode 1. Let's just say I was floating all week and now that it's Saturday, I'm wishing with all my heart it was Sunday. **

**Anyway, enough of my rambling, this is a one shot and as usual, it's caryl. I just ship them so bad! **

Carol frowned at the dirty blankets as she gathered them off every bed in cell block C. They had been working hard on clearing the prison, they were almost done. But since that took up most of their day, she had been neglecting the laundry for about a week.

In addition to the usual dirt that was caked onto everyone's blankets, Hershel's had the wonderful addition of dried blood.

Carol sighed to herself, she didn't know how much longer he was going to last. They had chopped off the infected leg almost immediately, but he still had a fever. Perhaps, he just had a blood infection, or maybe the amputation had just delayed the virus, not stopping it completely. Either way, Hershel was in bad shape.

There were prisoners here, alive. There were four of them: Brick, Tiny, PJ, and Jeff. None of them were particularly friendly, and the only one that Carol didn't find utterly creepy was Jeff. Rick had told the group last night that they were to now work in the buddy system. Carol knew he didn't fully trust the prisoners.

Neither did Daryl.

That's why she had the hunter sitting next to her, completely frustrated that he couldn't fold a shirt.

He had insisted on being her partner.

"Why we gotta fold these damn things anyhow?", he grumbled, tossing the shirt aside, "Ain't like it matters."

Carol sighed and picked up the shirt he had thrown to the side, "What's got you so grumpy today?", she asked, knowing it wasn't entirely he shirt's fault he was upset.

"Them damn prisoners, you should see the way they look at you."

Carol felt a smirk pull at the corners of her lips, "Are you jealous?", she teased.

Daryl rolled his eyes, "I'm being serious, Carol. If one of them gets you alone.." he trailed off, obviously too disgusted to finish the sentence.

Carol shrugged, "Then, I guess I just won't get caught alone.", she said plainly.

Daryl snorted, as if her wasn't satisfied with her response, and decided to clean his crossbow instead. He was upset that it was starting to rust around the handle, but it still worked fine.

A sweet tune floated to his ears. It was something he had heard before, the lyrics played in his mind

_I'll never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there with you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Don't walk away_

_Just tell me you'll stay_

He listened to the soft voice sing, and realized it was Carol. He saw her sway gently back and forth with the melody, smiling to herself.

He hummed along,

_And now that I'm strong_

_I've figured out_

_How the world turns cold_

_And it breaks my soul_

_But I'll never let you fall_

Somewhere along the way, Carol's voice had stopped, and now just his soft humming filled the air around him. He saw Carol staring up at him, grinning widely.

"What?" he asked, feeling his cheeks get warm.

"Didn't know you knew that song." she commented casually. She didn't want him to start pushing away again.

Daryl shrugged, "Heard it a few times." he said, letting his feet swing slightly back and forth off the table.

She stood up and began to stack the clothes on the table next to him. "Well laundry's done, what's the next chore?"

Daryl thought for a minute, "I think we did them all."

Carol's brow crinkled, "Are you sure I feel like there's something else we had to-", her words were cut off by warm lips pressing softly against hers.

Daryl's lips.

"I think we did them all." he repeated once they broke apart, panting slightly.

Carol grinned, "I think you're right. Don't you have watch now?" she asked, smiling wickedly.

"Got a feelin' I won't get much watchin' done." Daryl smirked, grabbing her hand and dragging her toward the stairs.


End file.
